Kako No Kage- Shadows of the past
by claw06
Summary: Sasunaru. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. The war is won but at a terrible cost. Now the Rokudaime and his most faithful ANBU captain are traveling back to the past to save the future.**

 **SasuNaru: OOC!ness: Time-Travel: Mentions of torture, violence, dark themes**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to respective owners**

 **Chapter One**

His village was gone.

A shuddering sob left the blond Rokudaime's face as he stared down at the rubble that was once his beloved village. He paid no mind to the blood staining his bronzed skin and sun-kissed blond hair, nor the many lacerations marring his torso and back. All he could see was his beloved home, the village he'd sworn to protect, burning at the base of what was once Hokage Mountain.

Beside him, a tall pale-skinned man watched on, his heart clenching as his Kage screamed and sobbed in anguish, onyx eyes soft.

"Hokage-sama." He murmured and the blond looked up at him with desperate blue hues.

"It's all gone, 'suke! W-what am I going to do? What good is a Kage with no village to protect?"

The raven sighed softly and kneeled beside him.

"We can stop this."

"How?" Naruto asked brokenly.

Sasuke smiled.

"The **Yarinaoshimasu no jutsu** that you and Shikamaru were working on at the beginning of the war. With the juubi chakra and my own chakra we should be able to pull it off. We'd be able to keep our power, memories, and techniques, but our bodies will merge with that of our past selves."

The blond nodded slowly, a small glimmer of hope in his gaze.

He and Shikamaru had created the _**Yarinaoshimasu**_ **no jutsu** at the beginning of the war after a night of lamenting the loss of their mentors. They had created it as a way to go back and save the lives of Asuma and Jiraiya but before they could test it Tsunade had found out and forbidden them from using it.

At this moment however, he had no other choice.

" _What do you think, Kurama-tousan?"_

A deep rumbling sigh left his surrogate father figure. **"Do it, Kit. We have nothing more to lose and everything to gain should it go right."**

Naruto nodded at Sasuke and in unison they began to flash through the hand signs necessary for the jutsu to work. Then in a bright flash of light…they were gone.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Be- crash!_

Naruto snarled angrily as he slammed his fist into the annoying ringing contraption beside him, his blue eyes flashing a dangerous violet. Sitting up, he turned to wake Sasuke in the sleeping bag beside his only to freeze as he took in his surroundings.

He was lying on a springy mattress in his old apartment which had been burned down when he was thirteen courtesy of the villagers, a result of his failure to bring back Sasuke the first time. Ramen cups littered the floor, along with rusted weapons and dirty clothes, his beloved nightcap lying on his lamp and his hiate sitting on the dresser. He looked down at his hands.

Small, almost dainty appendages covered in callouses from training with sharper-than normal nails. They were smaller than he remembered them being, no longer the hands of a twenty-five year old war veteran, but those of a young child only eleven or so in age.

It had worked.

A hysterical giggle left him, tears welling in his eyes as relief engulfed him.

It had worked! Everyone was alive and well, his village thriving and bustling just outside his window. It didn't even matter to him that he was no longer Hokage or that at this current point in time most of his precious people either hated him or denied he even existed. They were all alive and safe.

His blues eyes darkened.

And they would stay that way.

Team assignments.

For Sasuke it seemed only right that Naruto's jutsu had brought them back to the day they became part of Team Seven, the day they began their life as shinobi. Now as he sat their waiting for the arrival of his master and his Kage he found himself fighting a smile.

This was a second chance for them, especially his master and he would make it count. Their comrades, their friends _would_ live this time, if only to save the blond from grieving the loss again.

"What are you doing here, baka? This class is graduates only."

Kiba's taunt broke him from his thoughts and he turned his onyx gaze to the small, blonde in the door way smirking.

"If you haven't _noticed_ Kiba. I _am_ a graduate." He replied jerking a thumb at the hiate resting on his forehead.

Kiba rolled his eyes, snorting at the younger boy's words before turning back to his one-sided conversation with Shino. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him then turned and made his way up the stairs taking a seat beside Sasuke.

For a moment, he just looked around him. Then he smiled.

"The _**Yarinaoshimasu**_ worked. Look at them. They are _alive_ and it's so beautiful." He murmured softly and although the smile on his lips never fell, Sasuke could hear the pure agony in his voice.

The Uchiha nodded slightly, watching as Ino and Sakura came bursting through the door arguing.

"They will live, Naruto-sama. This, I swear to you. We will save them."

Naruto smiled at him, but said nothing.

Sakura and Ino approached him, glaring angrily.

"Naruto-baka, leave Sasuke-kun alone!" They screeched at him, moving to drag him from the chair only to be stopped by their crush, who grabbed their wrists before they could touch him.

"Leave him alone."

Everyone stared at the Uchiha heir in shock. Sasuke Uchiha was not known for defending anyone, so focused on his revenge that he usually ignored people in general. In addition to this, Uchiha was well known for his rivalry with Naruto, so to see him defending the class dobe was extremely shocking.

Naruto placed a gentle hand on his friend's wrist and shook his head sadly. Scowling the raven released the two girls and turned to face the front of the room with an annoyed grunt, ignoring the stares of his classmates, while his master sighed.

For a while no one spoke, staring at the two supposed rivals confused. Since when were those two civil with each other, especially to the point of Sasuke listening to _Naruto_ of all people? Luckily, Iruka arrived before, moving everyone's attention from the two shinobi.

For a moment he just stared at them. Then he spoke in a gentle, but firm voice.

"Today marks the first step of your journey as Shinobi," He began. "Today you are genin, the lowest ranking shinobi in the village. Over time you may rank up, you will grow stronger and more aware of the world around you. You will find yourself suffering betrayals and failure, creating bonds and triumphs. Your ally may become your enemy," –Sasuke's jaw clenched in reminder of his own betrayal-"and your enemy will become your friend. However today, today is the day that you take your first step into the world of shinobi and I commend you all for making it here."

The gathered genin clapped and he smiled at them before raising his hand to silence them.

"Now, I will be announcing your teams. Teams are structured with based on the strengths and weaknesses of each team member and the specialization in mind for that team. The teams are as follows. Team one..."

Sasuke sighed, tuning out the team assignments as he already knew how it was going to go. Instead he glanced at his master, who was listening with rapt attention, soulful hues glazed with unshed tears. He tapped him gently.

"Are you alright?" He murmured nearly inaudibly and the younger man nodded.

"I'm fine. Just…trying to assimilate." Naruto replied, smiling as Iruka finally reached their team.

"Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, under Hatake Kakashi."

They would do things right this time. This time Konoha would survive, no matter what they had to do to make sure it did so.

 **TBC…**

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was...harder than he expected it to be.

When he and Shikamaru had originally created the _yarinaoshimasu_ technique their only concerns had been going back and preventing the deaths of their mentors, yet now that he'd finally used the jutsu, and not even for the original reasons it was created for, Naruto found himself full of conflicting emotions.

On one hand, his precious people we're all alive at this point in time. Not only that, they still retained a certain innocence that had been stripped from them by the war. None of them had yet had their first kiss let alone their first kill, nor had they been forced to see the horrors war could bring upon the land. They hadn't been tortured or beaten or even mutilated by the enemy and it was heart warming to see them this way. So innocent and _alive_.

On the other hand, it _hurt._ It was agonizing to see them and know that at this point in time they weren't even his friends yet. In fact, most of them stayed away from him or disliked him on account of the warnings from the elder generations and the pranks he loved to pull. They were his family,or at least they were in the future, and they couldn't even acknowledge his existence.

Naruto shook his head, inwardly scolding himself for his self-pitying thoughts. He was doing this to save their lives not to get them to like him. As long as they were alive he'd be okay...he had to be.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

Kakashi was late.

Three fucking fangirl-filled hours late.

Sasuke's eye twitched as Sakura rambled idly in his ear about one thing or another, pressing her underdeveloped chest against his arm in a manner she percieved as seductive. It was irritating and Naruto was no help, his blue eyes clouded as he stared off into space. The former Anbu glanced at his kage worriedly, wondering how he would take seeing Kakashi again. The man had been slaughtered by the Akatsuki, by Obito shortly before the appearence of Kaguya and it had almost shattered the younger man. It had taken the combined efforts of both Sasuke and Sakura just to help him through the ordeal.

He placed a hand on the blond's arm, fighting a concerned frown as the kage jolted and turned his captivating blue hues onto him.

"You okay?" He mouthed silently and his lover sent him a small smile.

"Not yet. I will be." He responded in kind and Sasuke smiled, before Sakura cut in.

"Don't concern yourself with that baka, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-baka leave Sasuke-kun alone."

Both boys sighed, perking up as the door to the classroom slid open to reveal their new (old) sensei. He stared at them for a moment, then eye-smiled.

"My first impression of you is...you're boring. Meet me on the roof."

Naruto snorted watching as the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves, then he stood sending his team mates a vivid grin.

"Guess we better get going."

SasuNaru***SasuNaru***SasuNaru***SasuNaru***

"Alright, let's start with introductions. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Pinkie, you first."

Sakura blushed slightly.

"Ano, um can you do it first, sensei? So we know how its done?"

The silver haired man gave another eye-smile and Naruto fought not to smile at him. He could still remember with perfect clarity what the man had said the first time and knew it wouldn't be different this time around. His eyes dulled.

Then again why would it, this Kakashi wasn't the same Kakashi from the future. The one that sat with him by the fire and told him stories about his parents despite the war waging around him. The Kakashi that had backed him when he stood before the council and put Sasuke and in turn any Uchiha after him under the protection of the NAmikaze and Uzumaki clan names. This Kakashi wasn't that man, not yet, but he would be and that was almost enough for him to ignore the pain that lanced through his heart when the man spoke.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are... My dislikes are... You're too young to know my hobbies. And my dreams are...well, no. You're too young for those too."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes at the man, while Sakura scowled at him.

 _'All me learned was his name!'_ She thought angrily.

"Now, Pinkie. It's your turn."

She scowled deeper then sighed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like," She blushed and look at Sasuke who cringed. "My hobbies are...and my dream is to..." She squealed and leaned closer to Sasuke, her blush darkening. The Uchiha heir cringed away from her and Kakashi fought an amused chuckle.

"And your dislikes?"

She straightened and glared at the team blond. "INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA!" To his surprise the vixen snorted and crossed his arms.

Curious. The boy's profile said he had a massive crush on the girl. The blond in front of him looked like he couldn't care less about her.

"Alright...Broody, your turn."

The raven hummed lowly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are few. My dislike are plenty. My hobbies are my own and my dream," He paused then frowned thoughtfully. "My dream is to find the truth and help my precious person reach their dream."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, noting how Naruto sent the raven a unreadable glance. Another curiousity it seemed. Uchiha's profile had said he was arrogant and revenge obsessed yet the boy in front of him seemed almost humble. Then there was his 'precious person'. The academy senseis had written that he was often anti-social and spent most of his time alone. So just who was this _precious person_?

"Okay, Blondie, go."

The blonde grinned and Kakashi felt his heart clench.

The grin was fake.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. I like ramen, my precious people, and training. I dislike _snakes,"_ Kakashi blinked at the amount of venom in the child's voice and his teammates flinched. "Traitor, and people that judge without knowing who they're judging. My dream is," His eyes softened and his grin shrank into a small gentle smile. "My dream is to become hokage so that I can protect those that are precious to me."

Precious people, that word again. Both of his male students had used that word in describing those close to them and he found himself wondering why. One thing was for certain, neither boy was who they seemed to be and somehow he would figure them out, after all after hearing those introductions he had no problem believing that just maybe this would be the team to break the streak. Just maybe this would be the one team he passed.

He watched as Sasuke sent Naruto a worried look and inwardly smiled

Yes, this would be THE team. He was sure of it.

"Alright, tomorrow we will have our first mission."

"What kind of mission, sensei?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Survival training." He smirked darkly. "Out of every batch of genin that come out of the academy only 33.3 percent actually become genin. The academy test serves as a test to weed out the ones that were unable to even attempt the actual genin exam given by the assigned jounin."

Sakura scowled as did the boys. "So wait we did all of that for nothing?" She growled and Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Yep. Now meet me at Training ground Seven at 6am. I suggest you don't eat breakfast. You might throw up."

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Okay so honestly I don't think Kakashi gets enough credit in either the show or the some fanfics because both seem to overlook the fact that he** _ **is**_ **a genius and a very observant one too other wise he wouldn't have been one of the hokage's best anbu before becaoming Team 7's instructor. Anyways this sort've plays on that perspective that yes he is a genius and ye he does know how to look underneath the underneath. Anyway tell me what you think. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sarutobi Hiruzen hummed thoughtfully as he surveyed the jounin gathered before him, noting with slight curiousity that Kakashi was on time for once. The one-eyed jounin stood at the far back, leaning against the wall with his nose buried in his ever present Icha Icha book. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, turning his attention back to the jounin giving his report in front of his desk.

The man had been rambling on and on about his new team and it was starting to irritate even the most patient of the shinobi in the room.

"Matsuda-san, do you believe they have potential or not?"

The man blushed, sensing the slight irritation in his kage's voice.

"They do not, Hokage-sama. I don't believe that team six will pass their evaluation tomorrow."

The aged leader nodded and gestured for the man to step back.

"Hatake Kakashi, jounin sensei for Team Seven consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto please step forward."

The former Anbu captain stepped forward through the throng of his peers, startling those that hadn't noticed his presence. The silver haired man took his place in front of the Hokage's desk with an eye-smile.

"Hokage-sama." He greeted and the man smiled.

"What are your opinions on Team Seven, Kakashi?"

The man hummed thoughtfully. "I think the academy reports on Uchiha and Uzumaki are wrong. However before I can fully explain why I must wait until after tomorrows evaluation. Haruno," He paused and frowned slightly, "she's smart, but only in a classroom sense. Her obsession with Uchiha impedes her growth as a kunoichi, but I think she has the potential to become one of the village's greatest kunoichi."

Sarutobi nodded. Kakashi wasn't one of his best shinobi for nothing. The man was one of the smartest people he'd ever had the privilage of meeting and he trusted his judgement almost as much as he trusted his own. He was, of course, curious as to what exactly he'd seen in Sasuke and Naruto that caused him to disregard the academy reports but he was willing to wait.

"Well done. Do you believe they have potential as a team?" He asked waiting for the jounin's standard 'no'. The man was silent for a moment and the others waited with baited breath to hear what the infamous copy-nin would say. Then, he smiled.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I believe they do."

* * *

"Breathe, Naru. Just breathe."

Naruto gave a shuddering breath before burying his face in his faithful taichou's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the fragile blond, humming lowly to sooth the younger boy's frayed nerves. He'd known as soon as he'd awakened in the past that morning that his lover/ master wouldn't make it through the day without breaking down. It just wouldn't happen.

The blond vixen had such a fragile emotional state that he was honestly surprised he'd lasted this long, having thought he'd break down when he saw Kakashi. All this did was prove just how strong the blond truly was.

He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller male's forehead as he began to calm.

"The bell test." Naruto murmured softly and the taichou nodded.

"Are we going to let it play out like it did originally?"

The blond pursed his lips, frowning thoughtfully. Then he wrinkled his nose.

"I really don't wanna be tied to the stump again."

His lover smirked at the memory, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

"We can always wing it."

The former kage sent him a look then sighed. "We'll figure something out eventually."

Sasuke hmmed in agreement, kissing him chastely before pulling the covers up over them.

"Agreed. Now rest, you've had a long day."

Naruto snuggled closer. "Night, teme."

"Night, dobe."

* * *

They were holding back.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he fought against Sasuke, noting how the boy had a certain stiffness to his movements, almost like he was stopping his body's instinctive movements and replacing them with something different. He noticed the same thing earlier in the test when he'd fought Naruto, but it was more fluid with the blond, like he was used to hiding.

The Uchiha heir threw another punch and purposely overshot it, before jumping back with a forced scowl.

The jounin smirked, hiding the calculation in his gaze expertly.

"Is that all the power of the mighty Uchiha clan?" He taunted and something dark flashed in the child's eyes. A slow smirk crossed the boy's lips and he quickly made a string of hand signs and inhaled.

" **Katon: Uchiha Daiendan!** "

A blaze of flames left the raven's lips and Kakashi jumped out of the way, his one visible eye widening at the power in the attack. Sasuke's eyes widened as well, as if he hadn't expected the power either. Kakashi smirked.

"Perhaps you are interesting, after all."

The child smirked back.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Naruto was furious.

His blue eyes were blazing as he struggled against the rope binding him to the tree stump...AGAIN. Sasuke fought a snicker while Sakura smirked at him. Kakashi stood before them with a pleasant smile.

"Well the good news is that none of you are going back to the academy."

Sakura sighed in relief while Naruto continued to glare at the man.

"You should quit being ninja." The jounin finished and Sasuke faked a scowl. Sakura gasped.

"Sensei?"

The man's smile fell. "None of you managed to get the true purpose of the test. Instead you all decided to go off on your own thinking that you were all _so_ powerful and only thinking about the reasons I gave you. None of you bothered to look underneath the underneath. Can any of you tell me what this test was about?"

Naruto suddenly calmed, eyes flashing with an emotion no one could name.

"Teamwork." He answered softly and Kakashi raised a eyebrow.

"When did you figure it out?"

The blond shrugged and looked away.

"Naruto." He prompted, not giving the boy a chance to opt out of answering. Sasuke glared at him but he ignored the raven haired boy. Naruto didn't look at him and he wondered just _why_ the blond was trying so hard to not answer him.

""I figured it out while you were giving the directions." He finally answered, a soft blush spreading across his scarred cheeks. " I've only seen genin teams with four members; a jounin and three genin. I've never seen any teams with two members unless a member was killed or injured on a mission. Due to that your rules didn't make sense so I concluded that you only set them in place to distract us from the test's true purpose."

Everyone, even Sasuke, stared at the boy in shock and he bit his lip.

 _'Just how long have you been hiding, Hokage-sama?'_ The Uchiha thought amazed. He'd known that Naruto had figured out the true purpose the first time too, but this was the first time he'd ever heard just how he had done so.

Kakashi nodded, one of his theories confirmed. The blond jinchuriki _was_ hiding. He was hiding his intellect, his skill, and more. He narrowed his eyes at him. He knew it.

Sakura just stared at him in shock. How the hell had the _baka_ figured it out when her and Sasuke, the two smartest students in their class, hadn't. It just wasn't fair.

The copy-nin cleared his throat, saving the boy from further scrutiny.

"That is exactly right, Naruto. The point of this test _is_ teamwork. If you knew that why didn't you try working with the others?"

Another shrug. "I don't know."

No one called him on the lie, but Kakashi saw Sasuke's eyes narrow at their youngest.

"...Okay. Since one of you managed to figure out the meaning behind the test I'm going to give you one more chance after lunch. Sasuke, Sakura, there are bentos right there. Naruto is not to have any."

This said, he shushined away. As soon as he was gone Naruto slumped in his bonds with a sigh. Sakura grabbed her bento and began to eat but Sasuke moved to sit beside the bound blond. He opened his bento and grabbed one of the onigiri inside, placing it to the younger teen's lips.

"Eat."

Sakura looked up at the command and blinked at her crush in surprise watching as her other team mate shook his head.

" 'm not hungry."

The Uchiha scion glared at him.

"Eat it, Uzumaki." He growled and the kitsune sighed, opening his mouth so that the older could feed him the food. Sakura moved over to them, a look of embarrassment on her face. The two boys stared at her and she blushed, thrusting her bento in Naruto's direction.

"Here, you can have mine too."

The jinchuriki smiled at her and his lips parted so that he could say thank you but thunder sounded before he could.

They all looked up to find Kakashi glaring down at them.

"You all...Pass."

Sakura let out a breath of relief while her comrades sent each other a look. Catching the look, their sensei cleared his throat and gestured to the memorial stone.

"This stone...let this stone serve as a reminder that team mate is one of our villages most important values. Everyone on this stone is a hero. A hero that fought to protect his village and to protect his team mates."

He gave them all a serious look. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than that. No rule or mission is more valuable than the lives of your team mates."

All three genin nodded in comprehension and Naruto stared at the beautifully inscribed monument blankly.

The last name to ever be inscribed on it in his time had been Kakashi's because the village had been destroyed shortly after the former Inu's death. However he could still remember every name on it, even those from generation before his own and he promised himself that he would never see another person he loved have their name engraved on the glossy black structure if he could do anything about it.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Katon: Uchiha Daiendan-** Fire release: Uchiha Great Flame Sphere


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Team Five, consisting of Inuzuka Akiho, Tatsuna Hijiri, and Katsuya Matsuka?"

"Fail."

"Team Six, consisting of Nara Itsuka, Hyuuga Hitachi, and Matsumoto Genzo?"

"Fail."

"Team Seven, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Pass."

Hiruzen looked up at the unexpected response, one eyebrow rising in shock. In the two years since Kakashi had become a jounin sensei, he'd never passed a single team. Most of the genin were too self-centered to figure out just what the hell he was pushing them to do and therefore they failed to work together to past his test. With Sasuke and Naruto on the same team, he hadn't expected them to pass. The rivalry between the boys was something he hadn't seen since his own days as a jounin, when he'd been training Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Explain."

The other jounins turned to their colleague each interested in what had convinced the copy-nin to pass this particular group. Each of them knew of his infamous failing streak.

"One of them managed to figure out the purpose of the test, however he waited until they'd already failed to tell his teammates."

Hiruzen's eyebrow rose higher.

"That's not like Sasuke." He replied and Kakashi chuckled.

"Exactly. Which is why the student I was talking about was Naruto, _not_ Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke both came at me independently during the test but both were holding back. Sasuke was purposely ignoring his bodies trained responses and overshooting moves and Naruto is much more intelligent than he seems. When I confronted him at the end of the test, he admitted that he'd known the true purpose of the test since I gave instructions but refused to elaborate on why he didn't work with his team mates."

The Hokage frowned, thinking carefully on what he'd just been told. He'd known that Naruto was more intelligent and perceptive than he showed, however to hear that the boy was still hiding this and to this extent made alarm bells go off in his head.

Just how bad did the villagers treat his surrogate grandson?

And why was the boy keeping it from him?

He looked up at Kakashi.

"Stay behind." The copy-nin nodded and moved back to his position by the wall.

"Alright Team 8, consistion of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed before the meeting came to an end and every other than Kakashi left. Once the door closed behind the last Jounin, the Hokage activated the privacy seals, his weathered features twisting into a worried frown.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked curiously and his leader raised a hand.

"Listening to your explanation on how your team passed brought a few things to my attention." He paused and sighed.

"This village has changed. The people are colder and less understanding than they were years ago. When I was a child, Mito-sama, the first jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, was hailed as a hero for sacrificing herself as a jailer for the beast. Now it is the opposite. Naruto-kun is viewed with disdain and condescension for being sacrificed the same way and I fear that the villagers are worse than we've been led to believe."

Kakashi nodded, having seen the villagers' glares and whispers toward his youngest student.

"As of today, I am assigning you a new mission. This mission is indefinite at this point in time, but it is a S-rank mission."

The jounin straightened.

"Your mission is to watch over Uzumaki Naruto. Observe the villages behavior toward him as well as the way he interacts with his teammates. I'll expect a report every two weeks. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Dismissed."

Kakashi bowed respectively then left the room, thinking on his mission as well as what he'd already seen.

* * *

"Cherry Blossom in position."

"Raven, I see the target."

"Mischief in position."

Kakashi smiled slightly from his position in the trees above his students, watching as they all tensed in wait for his signal.

"Cyclops in position. Raven, Mischief engage."

Two blurs, one orange and one black darted from the bushes and in less than a minute their target was caught and subdued, cradled gently in Naruto's arms. Sasuke stood beside the blond with a triumphant smirk on his lips. Sakura and Kakashi joined them checking to make sure it was the correct thing then the cyclops smiled proudly.

"Good job boys. Sakura, excellent work with your traps." She blushed while her teammates, or rather Naruto, beamed at the compliment.

The three genin had come far in the four months that they had been a team and the team as a whole had grown closer. Sasuke started to talk a bit more, although he really only spoke to Naruto, Sakura stopped trying to blame Naruto for everything and Naruto allowed his guard to fall a bit every so often. Not enough to be noticed but enough that his teammates found themselves subtly learning more about him. He glanced at his youngest, noting that the shadows normally hidden behind his cyan eyes had lessened significantly since that first day.

"Alright Team, let's report back to the Hokage. We still have time for at least one more mission before we call it a day." The children nodded and he saw Sasuke and Naruto share a look. He frowned.

 _'Wonder what that's all about.'_

Since becoming the Jounin sensei for this team he'd noticed that his eldest and youngest student seemed to share their own language. Subtle movements and glances that they used to communicate when they didn't want anyone to know what they did. He'd tried to catch on but the interactions were so subtle he never really caught on. It was irritating to say the very least.

He sighed, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind to ponder at a later date. Instead, he focused on leading his students to the Hokage for their next mission.

* * *

"Congradulations on another successful mission, Team 7."

The Hokage paused, glancing down at the scrolls on his desk.

"Now, for your next mission you can walk the Inuzuka Dogs, weed Jineshi-san's garden, babysit the grandchildren of the Village Elders or-"

"NO!" Everyone turned at the outburst to find Naruto glaring at Hokage. "I'm sick of all these useless missions! Give us something worthwhile!"

"Naruto, show Hokage-sama some respect! " Iruka yelled, outraged. "You've only been genin for a few months! These missions-"

"Are designed to make sure that fresh teams are exhibiting the core values of Konoha and to improve the teamwork of genin fresh out of the academy!" Naruto interrupted and Iruka blinked stunned.

The Hokage leaned forward, clasping his hands beneath his chin as he stared at his surrogate grandson. This was his first glimpse of the hidden depths that Kakashi had spoken of and he was starting to see why the copy-nin had disregarded the academy reports. He glanced at the cyclops.

"Do you believe they're ready?"

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I do, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi hmmed softly, sifting through the scrolls on his desk. After a moment he picked up one and smiled.

"Very well. I have a very simple C-rank. Its an escort mission. Send in the client."

The door to the office opened and a haggard drunk entered, scowling as he spotted the three genin.

"Team 7, I'd like you to meet your client, Tazuna. He is a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni. Your mission is to escort him home and remain in Nami no Kuni until his bridge is finished."

Tazuna sneered at them, taking another swig from his bottle.

"These brats are gonna protect me? The girl looks weak and the blonde looks stupid. The only on-"

"Tazuna-san," Naruto cut in, his voice sharp. Sasuke shivered slightly. That voice only came out when Naruto felt someone was being particularly insubordinate or ignorant. It meant one wrong move and you'll piss me off, something everyone knew not to do. The bridge builder froze, staring down at the slight boy in disbelief. Contrasting his sharp tone was a benign smile.

"Do not presume to know my skill level. Judging based on appearance could get you killed." His blue eyes flashed a deadly crimson. "And never call me stupid again. I've been told my anger is a very unpleasant thing to be subjected to."

This said he gave another smile, turned and left the room.

For a moment no one spoke, then Kakashi sighed, resigning to himself that Naruto would continue to surprise him. He turned to his two remaining students, one of whom was staring at the door Naruto had gone through with a worried frown.

"Pack for a month. _Only_ necessities. We will meet at the West gate in one hour. Dismissed."

They nodded, although he noticed that Sasuke's gaze never left the door. Once he uttered the dismissal, the Uchiha scion disappeared after his friend leaving his sensei wondering just what was going on between the two of them.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto frowned deeply as he packed his bag, pondering his upcoming mission and its possible outcomes.

Haku and Zabuza had been one of the many things that had shaped his early career as a genin, their deaths finally impressing upon him two very important things. The first was, the life of a shinobi was not all roses and cool missions as civilians made it out to be. He'd known this subconsciously for years, having lived on the darker side of things since being kicked out of the orphanage, and yet seeing Zabuza slaughter Gato's men so savagely made it sink in. The other was, there were no ends a person wouldn't travel to for the people/person they cared for. Haku had demonstrated this perfectly when he had stepped in front of Kakashi's chidori despite knowing he wouldn't live. Zabuza, of course, cemented it by attacking an army in retaliation of Gato disrespecting his apprentice's body.

He didn't want to see them die again.

Strong arms wound around his waist, a head full of raven hair lying on his shoulder and he smiled slightly.

"They'll live, Naruto-sama."

He turned, wrapping his arms around the older male's neck.

"I told you not to call me that."

Sasuke chuckled and buried his face in his master's neck.

"You did." He replied softly, lips brushing the soft skin and Naruto shivered, pressing closer to his mate.

"So why do you?"

"Because no matter how much you wish to believe otherwise, I am yours. You are my Hokage, my Master, and my Mate. My life is yours to do with what you will and has been since the day I pledged my clan and its future to you."

Naruto didn't respond for a moment knowing anything he said would be negated or turned against him to prove his raven's point. At the same time, Sasuke was right. The Uchiha, humbled by both his brother's undeserved death and Naruto's unwavering belief in him, had returned to Konoha and pledged his line to Naruto's as protectors before they'd even entered their relationship, in thanks for Naruto stopping his execution. No matter how much he denied it, he owned Sasuke and his clan in every sense of the word. Sighing, the blonde turned in his taichou's arms and looked up at him. Warm onyx eyes gazed back and he smiled.

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that, can I?"

The older male smirked at him and kissed him chastely. "Why would you want to?"

Sasuke sighed softly as him and his master arrived at the West Gate to find Sakura and Tazuna already present, the former looking up as they arrived, jade eyes full of concern.

"Naruto, you seemed pretty pissed earlier. Are you alright?"

The blonde smiled at her, cyan eyes softening.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan."

The girl frowned but nodded hesitantly, while Tazuna snorted and took another swig from his bottle.

"Where's that sensei of yours?" He jeered. "He's late."

Naruto felt his eyes narrow at the bridge builder and he couldn't' help but compare the man before him to the kind but abrasive old man that had stood with Inari to fight off Kaguya's forces to protect the wave. Compared to that man, this one was severely lacking and only Sasuke's solid presence at his back and the knowledge that the man was hurting kept him silent on the matter. Instead he shook his head and leaned up against the gate, slipping into a light doze.

Around him, Sakura and Tazuna started to bicker about one thing or another, Sasuke silent, but he could still feel the former ANBU captain's amusement. Five minutes passed then a poof of smoke appeared, alerting them to Kakashi's arrival.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked and Naruto sighed, blue eyes sliding open and full of annoyance.

"He's always late." He pointed out and his friend pouted.

"I know but this is a mission. A big one." She responded and the kitsune bit back a smile.

Sometimes he wished he had that kind of innocence and naivety. A C-rank could hardly be called a big mission, not after all the S-ranks he'd taken before he became Hokage. Still, even knowing what he did and having done what he'd done, it would be nice to leave this village of ghosts if only for a short while.

The relief in Sasuke's eyes as they began walking out of the gate told him his lover shared his sentiment. He glanced back at the looming Gates of his village, feeling a slight twinge of anxiety building in his chest.

He hadn't left the village once since returning to the past four months previous, unable to bring himself to step outside the safety of its fortified gates. In his present, or his future as it stood, he hadn't returned to his Konoha when he finally returned after being named Hokage. No, he had returned to destruction and pain. To the smell of charred flesh and the faint echoes of dying screams, the result of a goddess' rage.

He couldn't shake the image of his village burning from his thoughts and he couldn't help but feel that if he left, there would be nothing left when he returned.

A feather light touch drew his gaze forward and he was met with fierce onyx eyes.

' _Not this time,'_ They promised. _'Not this time.'_

A small smile quirked his lips and he shook of the melancholic mood that had over taken his thoughts, Sasuke's determination sparking his own.

It was time to stop brooding about what had happened and start focusing on preventing it. He couldn't dwell on the past anymore.

Things would be different this time. They had to be.

He glanced back at his village, proud and majestic behind her tall gates and he smiled.

Konoha was strong and she was fierce. She would be standing there when he returned.

And Kaguya wouldn't get be around for a while yet, he had enough time to think of a way to make sure Konoha remained standing this time. Joining Sasuke at the front of the formation, he gently bumped the older boy's shoulder to let him know he was okay, heart soaring at the tiny quirk of the lips it earned him.

They would be okay.

For now, they needed to focus on the present. Starting with Saving Haku and Zabuza.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They were moving too slow.

After so long living in war times he'd forgotten how it felt to travel at civilian pace again and it was setting his nerves on edge.

Logically, he knew he was safe, that his comrades were safe, but all the same his senses were in a state of hyper awareness that he was hard pressed to hide from those around him. One glance at Sasuke, proved that he wasn't the only one feeling it either. The raven's right hand twitched slightly at his side, unnoticeable to human eyes, his left hand brushing over the invisible seal storing _**Kusanagi**_ in his wrist.

A soft glint caught his eye and he fought back a feral grin when he spotted the puddle on the ground.

Maybe it was time for a workout.

They moved past it, only to gasp as twin chains shot out the puddle and wrapped around Kakashi.

"One down." Came a rough voice before the chain tighten and the jounin's body fell to pieces.

Naruto froze.

He knew Kakashi wasn't dead, he could sense the man in the trees watching them, but the images the bloodied clumps of flesh brought to his mind seemed to overlap the scene before him, stalling his thoughts.

" _I'm sorry, Naruto," Shikamaru coughed, tan skin and unusual pale color, his lower body mutilated._

" _Tell her I'm sorry…"_

" _Shika-"_

 _His friend gave a grim smile then closed his eyes. Moments later, his corpse was torn apart courtesy a wave of Kaguya's hand._

His lips curled into a feral snarl, ocean blue eyes positively glacial in their intensity.

How dare they?

He felt the chains wrap around him, eerily reminiscent of those that Madara had used to contain him and he jerked, glaring at his captors.

"Two down." One said cockily, but the other hesitated as if spotting the monster lurking in the kitsune's gaze.

That hesitation cost him.

Silent and deadly, Sasuke disappeared from his side, reappearing behind the hesitant shinobi and slitting his throat without a thought.

Blood splashed across Naruto's face, and, as if following a hidden que, he swiftly disabled the second Shinobi, the callous hand around his wrist stilling his blade as it went to copy his lover's.

He glanced up, meeting the worried gaze of his sensei, then calmed. Kakashi stared at him for a moment longer then turned to their prisoner.

"Good job boys. Naruto, next time, try not to freeze up like that okay? What if Sasuke hadn't been there?"

Neither boy bothered to tell him that would never happen, merely nodding at his words.

Seemingly appeased by their response, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at their assailant.

"Gozu, the younger of the Kiri nuke-nin team the Demon Brothers. Tell me, who sent you? What are you after?"

Gozu snorted. "I don't answer to you," he sneered and the former anbu smiled pleasantly, eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

"You do now." He purred and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight smirk cross Sasuke's features. He turned to his students.

"Find somewhere up ahead and set up camp. I will catch up later. Sasuke, you're in charge."

The raven nodded, onyx gaze flickering to Naruto then to the others. Gesturing for them to follow him he took off down the path, teammates forming a protective three-point formation around their client. Both Sasuke and Naruto were alert and ready for anything, their eyes taking in their surroundings in a manner that somehow managed to make one look like a bored teenager and the other like an excited child.

His mysterious students had gotten even more intriguing.

He watched them until they were out of sight, then turned to Gozu, who trembled in fear at the darkness in his eyes.

It was a deep abyss that reminded his enemies exactly _who_ he was. The gaze of Konoha's most ruthless Anbu captain.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know. Even if I have to make you scream to get you to do so."

* * *

 _He couldn't breathe._

 _Smoke choked off his airways, flames licking every inch of his tanned skin, and his lungs starving for the air they had been so grievously denied._

 _It had been like this for days? Months? Weeks? Years?_

 _He didn't know._

 _Time had been a useless concept to hold on to in Madara's care, something to give him hope, but as hours passed that hope had become a twisted ugly thing that sat in his chest in place of his heart. Pain was all he knew, there was no reprieve from it, no chance to breathe._

 _Still he wouldn't break._

 _He didn't break as Madara used him, thrusting into him punishingly as he whispered horror after horror in his ear._

 _He didn't break when the mad man shattered every bone in his body flaying him as they healed._

 _He didn't break._

 _He wouldn't._

 _But…_

 _It was so tempting._

 _He wanted to sink into the depth of his own mind and curl up in Kyuubi's cage, never to see the light of day again. To fall asleep curled in the fox's warm fur and never wake up._

" _Am I boring you,_ _ **Naruto-kun**_ _?" The monster growled softly, jerking him from his yearning, he sneered at him and Madara smirked._

" _You'll regret that."_

 _He didn't doubt him._

* * *

"Anything?"

Kakashi looked at his oldest student, who sat up in a tree facing the clearing they were camping in watching him with bottomless black eyes,

"They were after Tazuna. A man named Gato sent him and if their rank is any indication this is just the beginning. The next attacker will be a jounin, possibly an S-rank nin."

Sasuke hned, glancing over at one of the tents near Kakashi. A garishly orange tent that blended in strangely well with the orange glow the fire cast on the foliage around them.

Naruto.

Of course.

Speaking of Naruto…Sasuke had killed a man for the kitsune. His first Kill.

"How are you?"

"Hn."

Kakashi frowned. "Sasuke-"

"I'm fine, Kakashi." The raven snapped sharply and the jounin frowned at him.

"You killed a man today."

"You expect me to cry?"

"No but a reaction would be appreciated."

Sasuke stared at him then sighed.

"He was gonna hurt Naruto."

Kakashi blinked at the unexpected reasoning before a strange thought popped into his head.

"You're dating?"

His student smirked and hopped out of his tree, entering the tent beside the orange one.

"Night Sensei."

Kakashi frowned, glancing between the two tents before snorting.

Definitely dating.

* * *

Breakfast was a calm affair. Kakashi informed his students of the information…given to him by Gozu then offered them a chance to turn back. He knew his teams limits, knew that Sasuke, and possibly Naruto would be able to continue the mission if they continued but he didn't want to pressure Sakura into going if she didn't feel ready to do so. Predictably the boys agreed to continue, sharing on of their irritating silent conversations, and after a moment's hesitation Sakura agreed.

Now hours later, they were finally at the coast of Nami no Kuni, only a few hours from their destination. Thick mist encased them, fogging their visibility and putting them on extra alert.

A bush moved to their right and Naruto reacted, tossing a kunai into it without a second thought. Kakashi sent him a look and went to investigate, frowning when he found a frightened white rabbit cowering there. A soft whirring sound reached his ears and he tried to focus over Sakura's yelling.

"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura screeched. "You-"

"Duck." Sasuke commanded and they all obey, a large cleaver like blade flying where their heads had just been and lodging itself into a nearby tree. A man landed on the blade only a second later, bandages covering his mouth and cow print arm and leg warmers clothing his large frame.

Team 7 straightened and Kakashi scowled, hand going to his head band.

"Well, well, well. No wonder the demon brother's failed. Sharingan Kakashi."

"Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure's _**Akuma**_ _**no Kiri."**_

 **TBC…**

 **Akuma no kiri-** Devil of the Mist


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

" _Well, well, well. No wonder the demon brother's failed. Sharingan Kakashi."_

" _Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure's_ _ **Akuma**_ _ **no Kiri."**_

Sasuke frowned slightly at Zabuza's appearance, able to feel Haku's presence hidden at the edge of his senses. Beside him, Naruto was tense, blue eyes hard as they watched the two jounin square off in front of them.

Mist slowly clouded the area and he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist, slender fingers tapping the underside gently.

' _Be on your guard. Protect Sakura.'_

He tapped back an affirmative reply, and just as suddenly as the hand appeared, it was gone and the mist stole his view of his master.

Behind him, Sakura let out a quiet whimper, her fear thick in the air around them. The air shifted a bit to his right and he snarled soundlessly as the mist cleared to show his lover's blade locked with Zabuza's, kunai to sword.

The nuke-nin was smirking, his gaze feral and he jumped back with a taunting chuckle.

"So the brat wants to play ninja. Tell me, how many people have you killed?"

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke shivered.

That was not a smile one wanted to be on the receiving end of. It was the smile of the new Kyuubi, of the Rokudaime that slaughtered any and all in his path to protect those precious to him. It was dark and dangerous, full of malicious intent. If they weren't careful, Naruto would kill the nuke-nin before he had a chance to redeem.

"Momochi Zabuza," The hanyou purred silkily, breaking the strike. His eyes flashed a deadly crimson.

"Have you ever met a true demon?"

Zabuza's eyes widened and he flew back as the blond landed a solid kick on his chest. Before he could move to return the attack in kind, Kakashi appeared in front of him blocking the brat from view, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"You will not touch my student. Naruto, back in formation."

Arctic blue eyes flashed once more as they slid from Zabuza to Kakashi, then without a word, Naruto did as he was bid.

Sasuke sighed in relief, blushing slightly as his master raised an eyebrow at him. He looked away.

So, what if he didn't want Momochi's attention focused on the blond? Who could blame him? The last time they'd met the man his apprentice had turned him into a fucking pincushion! He could be protective.

Fingers tapped his wrist lightly, yanking him from his thoughts.

 _Pay attention._ His master warned and he scowled, turning back to the jounin's fight. Lips curling into a snarl, he watched as Kakashi got himself trapped in Momochi's water prison jutsu.

How could a man so smart be so damned stupid?

"Sasuke, Naruto, Run! Take Sakura and Tazuna and get out of h-"

"Shut up." The raven intervened coldly, ebony eyes glaring at his teacher.

"We're a team. We're not just gonna leave you to die." Kakashi looked stunned and Momochi snorted amused.

"You think _you_ can take _me_?"

Sasuke smirked and stepped back.

"Don't kill him."

Naruto's eyes flashed an eerie violet, a slight sway slipping into his gait as he moved forward. Zabuza ignored it, sneering at the Uchiha Heir.

"Begging won't stop- _ **urk**_."

He was cut off by a powerful fist to the stomach, courtesy of the blond he'd fought before.

He'd never even seen the brat move.

Kakashi gaped at his youngest student's strength, having never known that the child was hiding such monstrous strength. Zabuza released the water prison as he flew back and the scarecrow was left gasping for air as the blond moved after the criminal.

"Fight back!" Naruto snarled, tone low and brutal as the nuke-nin staggered to his feet. Claws bared and fangs elongated, he looked as much a demon as the villagers had always claimed. It sent Kakashi's pulse racing.

Was Kyuubi taking over?

A gentle but callous hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to find Sasuke standing beside him, onyx eyes focused on the fight between Zabuza and Naruto.

"He better not kill him." The raven muttered helping him to his feet and Kakashi frowned.

Even now, his two male students were acting strange and he was sick of it. The second Zabuza was dealt with he would be getting answers.

A loud smack echoed throughout the air and he turned in time to see Naruto fly into a tree courtesy of a backhand from Momochi. Sasuke's eyes flashed in rage, darkening with each passing moment as the elder shinobi taunted the blond about being a kid and not having what it took to be a ninja.

Naruto took it all in silence, clawed hands clenching as he struggled to his feet.

"I don't have what it takes? _I_ don't have what it takes?!"

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed lowly, knowing that Zabuza had set his master off with those words and he moved forward to intervene only for Kakashi to do it, sharingan blazing.

"You don't know anything about me, you stupid demon façade! I am the future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, dattebayo! Tell me again, I don't have what it takes."

"Enough, Naruto."

The blonde turned his glare on his teacher, but subsided, moving back into formation as Kakashi took over against Zabuza.

"You almost ruined your cover." Sasuke stated softly and Naruto hummed, violet eyes softening back into their natural blue.

"We need to tell them…everything. If we trust no one else, we can trust Kakashi and Sakura."

Sasuke nodded, both watching with lidded eyes as Kakashi and Zabuza's battle concluded much like it had the first time, with Haku coming to take the latter away and their sensei collapsing from chakra exhaustion. Both taking hold of the man's unconscious form, they followed Sakura and Tazuna in the direction of the bridge builder's house and tried to formulate a plan.

How the hell do you explain to your new teammates that you're from the future? A future where they're all dead and their home lay in ruins.

How do you explain the horrors of war to an innocent girl, who only became a shinobi to get close to a crush that didn't like her?

Most importantly…how do you begin to explain the atrocities lurking around the corner to people that have no idea of the truth of the deceptions they lived in?

 **TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto sighed heavily as he watched his team sleep, contemplating how they would explain everything to Kakashi and Sakura without traumatizing the former and alienating the former.

Just as things had gone Before, their trip to Tazuna's home was relatively peaceful barring his heightened paranoia and the remnant of fear clinging to their third teammate and their client.

Upon arriving at the bridge builder's home, they'd been welcomed with gratitude by his daughter and scorn by his grandson, the former of whom had welcomed them to get Kakashi settled in one of the home's two spare bedrooms, as she made dinner for them all.

Dinner had been the same as well, the stress of the day's battle wearing on them all even as Inari, Tazuna's grandson, glowered at them, his youthful features twisted into a hateful sneer. It was painful to see, even if this Inari wasn't the one he'd known. The little brat that had grown into a respected man of the Wave, who had rallied them together to fight as Madara's puppets swept through the nations destroying everything they held dear. This was a child, a child suffering under the weight of his hero's death. A child disillusioned with the world.

He wanted to change that.

Yet, for the moment, he'd done nothing. He'd followed his team up the stairs and smiled his faux little smile as they'd separated into their assigned rooms. He'd managed, with great difficulty, to hide what he was feeling from his mate, who's worried gaze followed his every move, even as they set out their futons to sleep.

Only once Sasuke's breathing calmed into the soothing patterns of sleep, the lines on his face easing, did he allow it all to show.

Blue eyes darkened with pain and uncertainty, cupid's bow lips pursed as plans flew through their owner's mind at speeds that would shock most, crafted and discarded at a maddening pace.

"Go to sleep."

He jolted, blinking as he found himself staring into Sasuke's hazy dark eyes instead of the sleeping face he'd been watching moments previous.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Go. To. Sleep." The older male repeated sternly, reaching out with one hand and pulling him onto his futon and under the blanket.

He shivered, burrowing deeper into his mate's warmth, purring when the other's arms wrapped around him.

Unbidden, his eyes began to slide closed and he relaxed. Moments later, he was fast asleep.

Sasuke smirked slightly, pulling his master closer.

"Works every time."

* * *

' _I hate chakra exhaustion.'_

Kakashi thought, groaning as he woke to the familiar pains and aches that came from over usage of Obito's sharingan.

It was one of the things he hated especially since it put his teams at risk when he did it on missions.

Speaking of…his eye narrowed as he took in the unfamiliar ceiling above him and the blankets wrapped snuggly around his body.

The soft snores and low breathing coming from the side with his sharingan told him that there were two other people in the room with him, both of his male student's if his nose was to be believed.

But that left one student unaccounted for.

His, well, weakest student.

Forcing his body into a sitting position, he turned to wake his boys and paused.

"Definitely, dating." He murmured, smiling.

His two male students were piled onto one futon, the other messy but not slept in. Sasuke, the bigger of the two, held Naruto like he was the most precious thing in the world, the young jinchuuriki's head buried in the Uchiha's neck as he snored softly, one hand clutching the other's sleep shirt.

It was the most relaxed he'd seen either of them, their guards permanently up even at the best of times.

One onyx eye slid open and glared at him, even as the glaze of sleep left it fogged.

"I just got him to sleep. Wake him and I'll murder you."

He chuckled. "Maa, Maa, no need for that. Where's Sakura? Where are we?"

"The room across the hall. The client's house."

Naruto shifted in his sleep, whimpering and Sasuke turned to him.

"Sh, you're fine. Everything's fine." He whispered and the younger boy calmed.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"How long has this been going on? According to the academy reports you two hated each other."

Sasuke stared at him then sighed.

"We all need to talk. There's a lot we need to tell you. You and Sakura both."

He looked back at the boy in his arms with regret lining his very being, then shook him awake.

Naruto blinked up at him sleepily, then yawned.

"S'suke?"

"C'mon, Dobe. Up."

"Y' said sleep." The blond responded, frowning, a pout pulling at his lips and his mate smirked.

"Kakashi's up."

His frown deepened but he sat up, blue eyes clearing as he looked Kakashi over with an experienced gleam in his gaze. After a moment, he looked up at Sasuke, resigned.

"Fine. Get Sakura so we can get this over with."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the command, knowing that his eldest student didn't really respond well to being told what to do but, to his surprise, the raven nodded and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with Sakura trailing behind him, her confusion palpable in the air around them.

"Boys?" Kakashi rumbled cautiously, one hand discreetly reaching for his weapons pouch while he used the other to gesture for Sakura to get behind him.

Naruto didn't respond, watching them both impassively even as he spoke to the only person in the room still standing.

"Lock the door, and place the seals."

Sasuke obeyed, and Kakashi's single visible eye narrowed as he noticed that the seals were the same as the ones the ANBU captains and Kages used when discussing S-Rank missions or higher.

How did his genin, barely fresh from the academy know those seals and why did Naruto know about them? For a moment, he entertained the idea of the two being imposters but he knew that wasn't likely. No other being in the world carried Kyuubi's unique scent under their own. Only jinchuriki had that scent.

So, what was he missing?

He met Naruto's gaze head on, watching as Sasuke took a seat to the blonde's right.

"First things first," Naruto began, his entire posture straight-backed as he stared them down like they were children or subordinates. "Introductions."

"But we already know you." Sakura argued.

The blonde chuckled slightly. "Yes, well, we haven't been entirely honest with you both."

"Explain." The jounin barked, liking this situation less with every passing second. Naruto sighed.

"Alright. But I'm warning you, the tale is a long one, and, well, unbelievable really. So, I have to ask that you suspend your disbelief for now."

Both Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"Alright, but introductions first. Sasuke?"

The raven nodded. "My name is Namikaze-Uchiha Sasuke, I am the former ANBU taichou of Rokudaime's forces and former head of His Highness Royal Guard."

Dread built in Kakashi's stomach at the words, especially when the boys scent gave no lies.

Naruto when next. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Former Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and current King of Makai."

No lie.

Kakashi's dread grew. "Boys what's going on?"

A low, rueful chuckle left Naruto's throat, sounding way older than his petite twelve-year-old form.

"As you both know, twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked our village, however what even fewer know is that it was being controlled."

"The man in the swirling mask." Kakashi murmured, remembering the one who attacked his sensei that night. His student nodded.

"He hated Konoha, the result of brainwashing and watching the woman he loved die at the hands of his former rival, as well as untreated PTSD. At the time, he was going by the name Uchiha Madara. The attack ended when my father, Namikaze Minato, sealed the Kyuubi away."

He paused, glancing at Sasuke who took over the explanation. "After the attack, and the subsequent sealing of the Kyuubi, most of the blame fell on the Uchiha clan. They were placed under watch by the ANBU, and unknown to the Hokage, the Ne as well. As time passed, my clan grew to resent the village, angered by the lack of trust they were shown by those they'd protected, so my father and the elders began to plan a coup. They sent two spies to become integrated in the village and serve as their main eyes and ears. Their names were Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi."

Kakashi's eyes widened and a dark picture started to form in his mind. He'd known both Itachi and Shisui and had been very fond of them both. They'd become the younger brothers he'd never gotten a chance to have and those feelings hadn't changed after Itachi's defection and Shisui's death. Instead, he had shoved them aside, angry at himself for not seeing the insanity that had caused Itachi to betray the village. It was horrifying to think that all of it had simply been a ploy to help his clan take the Hokage's mantle.

"Itachi had a different plan, though. He knew that a coup could lead to a civil war within the village and even more so, another great war if the other nations discovered our weakness, so he informed the Hokage of Tou-san's plans." Sasuke's gaze darkened.

"He became a double agent, feeding information to both sides while trying to thwart Tou-san's madness and Shisui helped him. A while after he became taichou, he and Shisui came up with a plan to stop Tou-san but it failed and Shisui committed suicide s that Itachi could achieve the next state of the sharingan, the Mangekyō."

"What's that?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shuddered. "It's one of the two rarest forms of the Sharingan, gained by the Uchiha clan's ever-growing curse of _hatred_. It is powerful but to achieve you have to go through extreme trauma." His eyes flashed and Kakashi felt his dread worsened.

"Do you have it?"

"I do."

He didn't elaborate and they didn't ask, allowing Naruto to take over the story. "Following Shisui's death, Itachi met with the elders and was given the mission to eradicate the entire Uchiha clan, His only allowance was that Sasuke was allowed to live. And so, that is what happened. He, with the help of 'Madara', killed his entire clan and fled the village to join an organization called the Akatsuki as a spy for the Sandaime."

"What does any of this have to do with what's going on?" Kakashi growled, confused. For once his genius seemed to be failing him, for he could not make head or tails of what he was being told, nor could he figure out how it pertained to the changes in his students and their current situation. Nothing they were being told was making sense and yet, he could sense no lies from them.

"Everything." Naruto replied. "It was these events that led to me and Sasuke being here. These are also the events that lead to the Fourth Great War and the end of Konoha."

 **TBC…**


End file.
